Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identity authentication and verification as it pertains to securing and accessing content in a digital environment.
Related Art
The devices, features, and functions described herein are intended to address shortcomings that currently exist within the digital security and password protection marketplace. There are currently a variety of ways for users to secure and protect their digital content and authenticate or validate their ownership and/or control of their content with the use of passwords.
Other digital identification and password protection systems known in the prior art exist that provide varying layers of protection. Such prior art systems employ a variety of methods to protect and/or secure content within a digital realm. These protection methodologies are often referred to as “password protection”, and require a user to create a password or code that enables them to access their digital content (such as email or other online secure access entity). These passwords are designed to protect content that is in the immediate control of the content owner or host.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.